


All That Glitters

by LeaperSonata



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Stars, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaperSonata/pseuds/LeaperSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars above, gems below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> Just a little something to share the love for this wonderful fandom :D
> 
> This drabble was immeasurably improved by beta help from Zdenka.

"...and she became a constellation."  
Apple sighed. "Do you think our stories will be up in the stars someday?"  
Raven considered. "They could be. But if we follow our fairy tale destinies, they couldn't. It would be our parents' stories."  
"The glitter of diamonds from afar up close cuts like broken glass," Maddie put in.  
"Yeah," said Raven. "Things look easier when you can't see the sharp edges."  
Apple touched the points of her tiara. "Surely not every diamond is broken glass. Some good things really are good."  
"Some of the broken edges only cut other people," Raven said quietly.


End file.
